Asset management systems may be systems used to manage an entire or part of a lifecycle of an asset. An entity may identify assets as objects of value to the entity. Assets may be tangible objects, such as buildings, hardware, devices, etc., or may be intangible objects such as software, information, intellectual property, etc. Asset management systems may help an entity design, deploy, operate, maintain, track, upgrade, and/or dispose of assets. As part of asset management, an entity may use an asset tracking system to identify, track the movement, and/or manage the entity's assets.